Trapped in the Vampire Doctor
by Badwolf234
Summary: The Twilight star Peter Facinalli ends up in the body of the famous Carlisle Cullen. But Carlisle shares his head. Read to see how they handle the world. and see if they can Peter back to his own head and world. PLZ REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH TO UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Peter Facinelli's POV

I flicked though the script once again. All the filming had been complete. And now I was on the plane back to my home and children. I remind myself I needed to send the script back but I knew my children would want to have a look at it first. I could hardly believe it. The Twilight Saga officially over. I was going to miss everyone. Of course we would meet up and chat and all that.

I folded up the scripted and put it inside my bad. Pulling out my iPod from my ears and into my bag. I couldn't seem to be entertained. Something felt off. I squirmed in my seat slightly. A sudden hot flush wash though me, suddenly followed by cold. I shuddered. A feeling of really needing to vomit followed but I couldn't get out my seat. My fingers slipping on the best

"Are you alright sir" one of the hostess woman, her face held concern. I shuddered again, trying to get out my seat. But then I felt the feeling disappear from my face and hands. Then my body went limp, The hostess now looked panic, shouting something but my hearing dimmed before I closed my eyes and was sucked into darkness.

Carlisle POV

It was dark now and end of my night shift. Then I could go home to my wife and children and perhaps to say goodnight to Nessie before Bella and Edward took her to bed.

"Good night Dr Cullen" Called once of the nurses as I left. I fought the urge to roll my never give up, even after 60 years. We left forks after Nessie turned 1. But we visited Charlie until he and Sue died of age. They had another daughter who- because of Sue- became wolf.

Just half way back to the house I suddenly felt off. Sicky off. Like I was about to throw up. But that shouldn't happen. It wasn't physically possible for Vampires to. My hands suddenly clenched on the wheel. My arms jerking to the side. I felt my self and the car being lift off the road.

I shook every time the car rolled over, The roof caving in around me but then I lost all movement in my body as the car came to a stop on its wheels. I felt my eyes drift close then everything turned black. But my last thought was

_Vampire can't sleep._

_Okay Plz Tell me wht you think of this story. I haven't posted it any where else. Do you think people will like this? Something I need to change?Plz Tell me. _

_I got to know if it's worth updating._

_Thank you if you do._


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

I jumped awake. I opened my eyes to see I was in a car wreck. What? I blinked. But then I noised how _Well_ I could see. Every tiny unimaginable dent or scrape in the wrecked sides. I moved my head, hitting the concave roof, but it bent. What. I felt utter confusion. I looked down to see how I could get out. but I froze as I saw my hands. They were white as chalk. the nails perfectly rounded. These were not _my_ hands. But they moved as i wanted them to. I poked my left hand surprised to feel them as stone as a rock. But what made them so.

Experimentally I kicked the door out to let myself out. I watched shocked as it swung back and came off it's hinges and shot into the bushes.

"What the?" I stopped breathing. My voice. It sounded different, musical even but was not _My_ voice. What happened to me. I waited for a moment, to let my lung realize I needed air but it never came. I put my hand to my chest freezing as I felt cold hard rock like muscle but nothing more. I didn't have a heart beat.

I climbed out the car, falling forwards but I stayed perfectly balanced. My body moving accordingly but it didn't feel like _Mine_. What happened to me? I turned to see the damage of the car. It seemed to have pulled off the road with such a force and speed that it must have flipped off the road and rolled over a couple of times, trapping me in. I couldn't understand how I could. I looked down at myself, hoping for more explanation. But I saw I was in obviously designer clothes. A white lab coat over the top but all my clothes had ripped due to the crash I had no memory of.

But then my eyes caught the badge on the pocket.

Dr Carlisle Cullen

Oh crap. My eyes widened. My breathing stopping again. That was not possible. I was going home to my children not becoming a factional character from a book. But it explained the strength. I shot to the other side of the screwed car and ripped off the side mirror in a second

"Holy Shit" I whispered. Impressed by the speed and strength.

_Ohh...what the?_

I jumped and looked for the source of the noise. Now noticing my hearing. But I heard nothing near by. Only the wind though the trees and birds but my eyes sight saw nothing. I sniffed, nothing either, the small of pine and grass mixed with gasoline from the smashed up Meccaides.

_Who are you?_

I jumped again. Looking frantically around. I had no idea what was going on. But I looked down, freezing once again as I saw my reflection.

"Double Shit" There was no mistake. My face was as breathtaking as the book's said, Blond hair that was longer than the films but the eyes were a bright butterscotch. But around the pupil, my eyesight could pick up a ring of white what seemed to glow. It reminded me of The Host.

"Well I'll be damned" I blinked, the refection doing the same. I ran my hand though my hair, messing it up but it felt real.

_Who are you?_

This voice was no where but It took a split second to realise it was in my head.

'What. Who are you?' I asked the voice.

I felt very confused and disorientated. I couldn't seem to feel right in any way.

_Carlisle Cullen. What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you in my body?_

I felt my eyes rise in shock. Oh this was not good.

"That explains a lot" I felt the mirror being crushed in my hands, dust and piece as it fell to the ground.

_No, my car? _He now seemed aware the state of his car.

So Carlisle was in my head.

_No you're in my body. Get out!_

His voice was commanding but I felt no effect. He was just a voice. I tried to remember my past but It as blurred, my mind picking up my name, age straight away. But I felt a shift in my head. Like Carlisle was moving mentally.

"I can't. I didn't have a choice" I hissed to myself.

I looked to the damaged car again. Carlisle whimpering at the sight of his beloved car looking like salami. I really needed to find the door so it didn't look suspicious.

_You did what!_

He replayed me kicking the door out from my memory. I rolled my eye and jumped into the bushes and found the door and threw it to the crumpled heap.

_Rose is going to be so mad!_

"She's going to have to deal with it."

_Why hasn't Alice seen us crash?_

"Maybe she can't see me" I muttered. I hoped she didn't. This was not something I needed this moment.

_ Please, just get out my body. I should be home. My wife is missing me._

"Shut Up" His mental voice was getting on my nerves. I needed to figure what was going on, and what I was going to do. I couldn't go to his family. They would instantly know something off. The car was another thing. I could just drag it to his house.

_No. I don't want you near my family. _Carlisle hissed.

I knew his concern but I couldn't care less. I was trapped in a body with no idea what was going on. I decided to leave the car but I kicked the boot open. Surprising us both to see how messed up this was. I froze as I was a familiar bag next to the doctor's bag.

_That's not mine, _Carlisle's tone was very surprised.

"It's mine. I had it next to me" I played the fuzzy memory of last moment as myself. Carlisle stayed silent. I pulled it out and unzipped it. I saw my iPod, wallet, The script, camera, notepad and pencil-case. even my laptop. It even had My daughter's stickers on.

_You have children? _

"Yes" My anger sudden boiled. They wouldn't be around here. They didn't exist in this world. I couldn't see them and I hadn't seen them in weeks except on skype. I felt my fist compact on the boot, a ripping sound appeared. I COULDN'T SEE MY CHILDREN! Carlisle mentally flinched away. My anger over powering him. He had never felt that anger before and he shyed away from it.

I needed to move, before anyone saw. Carlisle Instantly put up an argument. He wanted to be found. I snatched my bag and shot though the woods and stopped by an edge of a river. I walked slowly to a side rock and sat down.

I wanted to go home. I did not want to be here. We both wanted to go home but I didn't want to drag them in. I brought the images of my family in my head. I could tell Carlisle could see it but he said nothing. I wanted out and I wanted to know _Why_ I was here.

_If we work together maybe we can find a way to get you back to your own head._ Carlisle said, sympathies with me.

"But you family will be another matter" I hissed. Bringing up Bella's pregnancy and their reactions to that. His memory's since I had access to them. He had just as much access to min but he didn't pry. He flinched.

_There could be difficulties, _ He said quietly. Knowing they could overreact. Jasper and Rosalie were the main ones.

"Lets face the music" I said, now coming up with a couple of escape plans should things go wrong. Images of the house design ran though my head. Carlisle no doubt had the same doubts as me.

Take the car, use it as an alibi for being late. I should have been home 10 minutes ago.

I nodded shooting back to the wreckage then grasp the bumper of the car and darted though the woods. Though I was glad I had internal back up plans. I wondered if Edward could my read mind. Well I was bout to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

It felt weird not being able to move my body, I could feel it but not move. I could still think but this stranger, Peter- remembering his name from his memory- could hear it. It was like having Edward constantly in my head. Of course I could hear everything he was thinking too. We both tried to tune each other out. It was working. I could also feel what he felt, see what he saw, hear what he could, all that. It was odd really. I just hoped they would listen to our explanation.

Peter's POV

It was a couple of miles from the house was then I really started to get nervous. It was so much easier when I decided to not meet them. How could I explain it?

_So where did you come from?_ Carlisle asked. I rolled my eyes, but filled him in mentally on myself, giving knowledge on twilight. That seemed to struck in him to silence.

Oh no, not silence. I need you. Talk to me here. I'm facing you family soon. I whined silently.

_We... a book...What? A film?_ Carlisle said slowly.

Yes. I'll explain later. Now help me here. I demanded. stopping slightly as I came to a drive. I dropped the car and began to drag it along behind me.

_Sunglasses- They'll be suspicious but you can remove them when the time's right. Glove compartment._ I stopped and pulled a pair of cracked sunglasses and put them on my face awkwardly. I felt like I should have had my heart hammering but this body would never betray it.

_Sorry. _

Not your fault here. I though back. I knew the others could hear the sound of my footsteps and the grinding sound of the car. I could hear them talking before I saw Rosalie shoot in front of me. I stopped as her eyes flickered to me then to the car. Her mouth slightly open.

"Whats did you _DO_" She screeched, shooting around me and turned the car to get a look at it. Carlisle and myself cringed as she turned and glared.

"Sorry" I said, with a shrug.

"I don't know what to say" her voice turned bitchy.

_Stop it, you know she love cars,_ Carlisle reminded, having seen this in my memory.

Sorry.

Carlisle sighed, wished he had control of the mouth. I did too.

"I can't beieve you've wrecked it. How?" She glared at me again.

"I...err...crashed." She didn't seem to hear that bit. She was examing the state.

"Carlisle." Carlisle instantly recognised this to be Esme. My heard instantly turning to her. I knew It wasn't me who turned. So Carlisle had little control over that. It must be a mate thing. Carlisle agreed with me instantly.

"Call a family meeting. I have something I need to say" I said, brushing past her. Wincing internally as I saw hurt in her eyes.

_She knows something's off._ Carlisle though, catching the look in Esme's eyes. As I was passing though the door Carlisle showed me his normal greeting- kissing her before leading her back in the house.

"Sweetheart, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Esme asked coming up behind me.

"I'll explain in a minute" I said quickly. Everyone was in the dining room as that was the place they held meetings. I noticed Jacob and Renesmee were there but she kept yawning.

"Carlisle, whats going on?" Bella asked, her face concerned.

"No one's suspecting us, we don't need to move just yet" Edward added. I shook my head. My eyes shooting around to all the people and the distance from my self.

"I know Edward" I was interrupted by Rosalie storming in.

"That was a good car" She hissed. I sighed. Carlisle did too.

"What happened?" Esme asked. Her eyes now catching the state of my cloths.

"He wreck his car. I spent ages redoing the engine and now it's totally screwed." She ranted.

_She'll be going on about it for a while_, Carlisle sighed

I could tell Jasper were peering closely at me, his face passive. He knew something was off with me.

_Stay calm, I'll keep tabs on him,_ Carlisle said.

"I thought Vampires couldn't crash, our reflexes are top." Bella pointed out.

I agree with Bella with this" Jasper said, coming closer from the corner. "Take the sunglasses off. It's not sunny"

_Do it_

Slowly I reached up and put my fingers to the frame, looking down I pulled them off. They couldn't see my eyes just yet.

"Just so you all know. I'm not feeling myself. Literally" And with that I looked up. There was an instant reaction. Esme gasped and pulled right away from me, right to the wall, her hand shooting to her mouth. Jasper pulled Alice from her seat and threw her behind him. Emmett hissed, grabbing Rosalie's arm and yanked her behind him. Bella gasped, Edward stepping in front of her protectively. Renesmee looked wide awake, Jacob now in front of her, his frame shaking.

I suddenly found myself with my back pressed up against the door frame. Did you do that? I asked Carlisle.

_Yes. It seems I have little control_, He said, _When you need it. _

Thanks

My eyes were trained on Rosalie and Jasper.

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice gasped, looking more shocked than anything else.

"You didn't see this?" Jacob growled.

"No." Her voice turned high.

"Plea-" But I was cut off.

"So this is the reason you crashed. I thought it was odd." Rosalie hissed angrily.

"It's just a car" I said quietly but a mental squeak from Carlisle reminded me he didn't say anything like that to his family. Crap. Run or don't run? I asked.

_Wait_, he hissed.

"So it's not Carlisle anymore?" Renesmee asked, her eyes confused. I winced at being refured as "It".

"No. Look at his eyes." I felt dread rise up. They weren't going to listen to me.

"Maybe we should ask-" Esme was cut off.

But then I saw Jasper move, straight for me.

_RUN, DEFINITELY RUN,_ Carlisle shouted in my head. He didn't want to fight Jasper, or die.

I didn't need telling twice. I ducked under Jasper and ran straight through the glass window, making it shatter into tiny piece. Snagging my bag on the way.

"JASPER NO" Esme roared but he wasn't listening. I shot though the trees, dodging branches and jumping over rocks. I could hear him behind me.

_FASTER, _ Carlisle shouted a map of this part of the wood appearing in my head. He highlighted the way. Unbreathing, I beat my legs faster, losing a few feet from Jasper. But then the ground disappeared from my feet. A ravine now fast approaching my feet. I was just a few feet short of getting to the other side.

"Shit" I muttered, my fingers just digging into the rock, creating long gashes in the rock side. I swung myself up and shot onto the ground.

_Wolf territory_, Carlisle whispered.

Its our only way out. Wolfe's can't climb.

I made this point by jumping into the trees. A grey wolf now running beneath us.

_Please don't get us killed. I can't bear it if Esme has to live alone_, I flinched.

I knew Jasper wasn't following behind us. But I could see he was on the Cullen side of the ravine. Was he going to give up.

_He's doing it to protect Alice. I doesn't know that I'm "conscious"._ Carlisle thought, no hard feelings towards him. Of course.

But then Suddenly Jasper had crossed and was in front of me. I bent backwards in mid-air, his hand missing my face. But I grabbed his wrist, not thinking and twisted...

_No_

Too late. I heard a screech and a thud- Jasper had fallen out the tree. I threw his hand to the side and shot on.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" I said, to Carlisle and to Jasper. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Carlisle said nothing.

knowing I was on my own for the time being. I ran back onto Cullen Land and shot odd in a different direction. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to go home.

**What do you think so far? Plz Review and tell me. Plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esme POV

I looked at the clock. Carlisle was late. He was never late unless there was an emergency. Alice would tell me that but today she hadn't so he was just late. It made me worry.

I settled down in the living room. Flicking though my blue prints of a house I wanted to build on a plot of land I had my eye on. For Renesmee and Jacob for their 40th wedding anniversary.

I watched in the corner of my eye as the clocked ticked.

"Don't worry Esme. He'll be back" Jasper said, sensing my worry.

"I know, It's just that he's never late unless there was an emergency. Alice would tell me but she hasn't" I put the papers down and looked to Jasper. Just then I heard a strange sound. Near of course. It had to be Carlisle. No one was due to come here.

"I'll go" Rosalie said, suddenly appearing.

"I'll be out in a minute" I gestured to the blueprints. She nodded before disappearing. Quickly as I could, I snatched up the papers and ran up to my office and put them away, shooting down the stairs to hear Rosalie shout at my husband.

"Carlisle" I was by the door instantly. His head turned instantly. But what struck me as odd was that he was wearing sunglasses. At night? I hoped, as for his sake, he didn't slip up. I knew he hadn't hunted in a few weeks but his eyes had been butterscotch.

"Call a family meeting. I have something I need to say" He brushed past me. I couldn't help but feel slight hurt. This wasn't his normal greeting when he came back. Something was off. I could feel it now. My worry returned. I pursed my lips as I followed him.

I couldn't help but smell something different radiating off him. His scent of course, but was mixed with gasoline but it didn't match either. His scent had a slight difference to it that I couldn't pin point. It smelt a little more...metallic? I wasn't sure.

As we came into the Dinning room a shared a glance with Edward and Jasper. I noted that Carlisle kept close to the door and window. Why? Edward shrugged. So he didn't get anything from his mind.

"Sweetheart, why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"I'll explain in a minute" He said quickly, Too quickly. Also nervous. I could always tell when he was.

"Carlisle, whats going on?" Bella asked, sitting next to Edward. Maybe Carlisle was concerned for our secret. We had been here for 2 years.

"No one's suspecting us, we don't need to move just yet" Edward said, taking my hint. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I saw his head turn a few fractions, guessing he was taking in our distances for something. It must be big. I didn't like this.

"I know Edward" Carlisle replied smoothly. But before he could said more, Rosalie stomped in. Her face betraying she was ticked off.

"That was a good car" She hissed, standing next to Emmett who settled himself against a wall.

"What happened?" I asked, It was impossible for Carlisle to be physically hurt. I wondered mentally he could have changed. He certainly wasn't acting like normal. My eyes now seeing the state of his clothes. His designer clothes were dirty and ripped. Though I wondered why Carlisle still wore his lab coat. He takes it off as he gets to the door or he leave it at the hospital.

"He wreck his car. I spent ages redoing the engine and now it's totally screwed." Rosalie practically shouted. I frowned. It didn't seem right. Carlisle knew the facts of a vampire. We all did. What changed. Vampires _Can't_ crash unless it was on purpose.

I saw Jasper's face. I knew something was up. I could feel the tension from him. He knew something was up with my husband too. I didn't know what but Jasper would do anything to protect Alice. But to what extent?

"I thought Vampires couldn't crash, our reflexes are top." Bella pointed out.

"I agree with Bella with this" Jasper said, approaching my husband "Take the sun glasses off. It's not sunny"

I almost hissed. He tone made me defensive of my mate. But I was also curious to why he was wearing them. He reached up slowly- almost painfully- and pulled the cracked glasses away. I narrowed my eyes slightly, his eyes were diverted down in a way I couldn't see his eyes but I could just see the edges that were a gold. So he didn't slip up. I mentally cursed myself for thinking he would do it. He would have lost his pride and wouldn't face us if that was true.

"Just so you all know. I'm not feeling myself. Literally" He then looked up. I gasped, My back hitting the other wall. His eyes! Still gold and all that but around his pupil was a glowing white ring. It couldn't be right. he wasn't act like Carlisle because he w_asn't_. He was physically there but his mind was not, his body being used. But a little voice had hope that Carlisle could still be there. Maybe tucked away at the back of his head because he could be strong enough not to be erased from his own mind. His memories must still be there for him to know where we lived.

Carlisle was suddenly to the wall, his back pressed up. His face betraying slight fear. But he was focused on Rosalie and Jasper. I knew he knew they were the most threat. With Emmett. His eyes flickering between them both but not looking at anyone else.

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice gasped, looking more shocked than anything else.

"You didn't see this?" Jacob growled.

"No." Her voice turned high.

"Plea-" Carlisle began but Rose cut him off,

"So this is the reason you crashed. I thought it was odd."

"It's just a car" His voice caught us all. Carlisle would never talk back like that, at least, not in that tone.

"So it's not Carlisle anyone" Renesmee asked confused. I stopped breathing at that possibility but I watched as he winced at the "It" part. What ever must be possessing my husband had a gender. Male most likely.

"No. Look at his eyes."

"Maybe we should ask-" I was cut off suddenly as I saw Jasper move, straight for Carlisle. But then Carlisle moved, Ducking under his arm. For a fraction of a second I thought Carlisle would attack Jasper. In defence but He carried on though a glass window. The glass shattering , sending glass our side, some sticking into his clothes as his figure blurred away at an impossible speed,a bag over his back.

"JASPER NO" I roared. Carlisle could still be alive. But Jasper was already gone. Leaving us all in their dust.

There was a silent moment before I snapped out my shock. Jasper was going to kill him or injure him. I couldn't allow that. Not my Carlisle.

"It's not Carlisle" Edward said, slowly moving. Bella had her hand covering her mouth still.

"It's his body. We could have questioned him, found out more about him" I said. Hoping he had information on leaving my husbands brain. Carlisle could still be there.

"I couldn't hear him. His mind was silent but I could feel the thing's mind"

"Doesn't it occurs to you that he came back for a reason" Alice said, moving to my side.

"We could have been next?"

"You scared him off. At lest we could have been together. I'm stopping Jasper." Even if it meant me dying with him. I shot off. Alice running behind me.

I forced myself to put on a calm demeanor. My nose catching both Jasper's and Carlisle's altered scent. It weaved out for miles and miles, I stopped abruptly as I came to an edge of a ravine. On the other side, the stone edge had long gashes running down. Carlisle scent disappeared off that way.

Wolf land.

"Jasper's scent carries on down here" Alice said, taking the lead. I followed. Trying to see if I could catch something about them.

But then Jaspers scent stopped.

"He must have jumped across." I stated. But then I saw a figure tumble from the bushes. I hissed as I saw Jasper. I stopped as I saw he was holding his own wrist. I felt relieved Carlisle fought back to save himself but concerned at the same time. Jasper's face held a grimace of pain. He jumped back to us.

"Where is he?" I hissed. Shooting to him.

"He when off" Jasper said, his eyes fixing to Alice face, surprised by the look on her face.

"Alice you're in charge till I come back _with _Carlisle." My daring them to say different. I was angry now. Jasper could feel it. He chased off my husband, though he was not in the mind. but I could feel a connection.

"Yes Esme" She said, then took Jasper's severed wrist before he licked and stuck it back on, There was a slight hiss as Jasper's body began the reknitting possess. Glaring I left. Going along the ravine side. hoping to catch his scent again.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's POV

Carlisle refused to talk to me. But I was grateful for the silence to an extent. It let me think more clearly. I just kept running but now it was getting boring since tiring physically would be impossible. I knew we could be followed so I took a route though Seattle and circled to the right towards the warmer climate.

But just after the morning of pointless running I stopped in a crowded village. People waking up for the new day. I knew my scent would be lost with this amount of people so I began walking though it, making sure to go through thick crowds and over ventilations.

_Clever_, Carlisle said snidely, making me jump slightly but In a way no one noticed except him.

"Talking to me now?" I asked, quietly enough for people around me not to hear. It was easier to separate my thoughts from him by speaking out loud.

_I don't see how staying silent will do us good. I'm not happy with what you did but at least that got Jasper to leave us alone. _Carlisle said after a moment.

"I wasn't thinking at the time"I said with a jerk on my shoulders. He didn't answer but wasn't ignore me. I knew I was getting some look from people who noticed my clothing. I really needed to change.

_Darn, my wallet was in my bag in the boot of my car_, Carlisle recalled.

"I got mine." I said, looking about before walking into a clothe store and straight to the mens. Making sure to step in front of a fan to blow my scent a different direction.

_I think you're being a little too paranoid now,_ Carlisle commented.

"Better safe than sorry" I said, heading to the shirts. Picking up a few light shirt that would cover my neck and arms and two tank tops. As for bottoms, I picked out some loose cotton trousers, and a smart pair. Shoes were simple. But as I was going to the check out, a pure white suit set caught my eye.

_Oh no, what are you thinking?_ Carlisle asked worriedly seeing where I was, not that he had the choise. Well I had the eyes. Why not the rest?

"The host" I showed him a quick flash of one of the male seekers. My daughter loved that book.

_Why?_

"Because it's fun" There was no way I would be able to do this at home. I wondered if the white ring in my eyes glowed in the dark.

_I don't know why I bother asking_, Carlisle said aspirated. Ignoring him I took the suit and went to the check out, peeling off the doctor badgs and stuffed it into my pocket. I didn't want awkward questions.

A_wkward questions, Huh? I'm sure that won't happen when I'm wearing nothing but that. _Carlisle said, his mind bringing up the suit.

"Build a bridge and get over it" I hissed, putting my stuff on the counter and pulled out my wallet. The woman at the desk swiping the stuff. I really hoped she didn't see my eyes.

_ Probably not, too focused on the face_, Carlisle said disdainfully. I almost smiled as he showed me the nurses hitting on him.

"That will be $2.122." I handed my card over, waiting patiently as it was processing.

"So are you new around here?" She asked hopefully.

"Just passing through" My voice held a closing tone. She looked to my hands, brightening. I took looked down. I gasped. Carlisle did too. His wedding band was gone.

_NO_

My hand shot to my head. Pain of the loudness hurt.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked concerned, offering my card back.

"Y-yeah. Bye" I grabbed my bag, taking my card and hurried from the shop. I as soon as I was out I began to run, still holding my head.I stopped inside an ally.

_You lost it! _Carlisle shrieked, his internal shouting was giving me a headache. Soon he would feel it too.

"I didn't know" I hissed, leaning against the wall. I didn't remember feeling it come off. The only time I could think off was when I was escaping execution from Jasper. Climbing up the rockside.

Carlisle was silently fuming, I could feel it. But I could feel it wavering as he understood it was no one's fault. Except maybe Jasper's. He was different to how he was portrayed.

_Sorry_.

"I know. Everything's a shock" I knew _that_ feeling. It wouldn't seem to go away. So no car, No place to crash only the money on my card and I was looking weird wearing messed up clothes. I needed to change. Looking about I walked back into the street. Making sure not to cross my old scent and carefully go over my scent disguising plan. Through crowds and over vents.

_Go to a motel, you can change there_. Carlisle said, his voice sounded a little embarrassed. I understood that.

"Right. You know we could be sharing a body for years. You'll need to get over that embarrassment soon. But I would act the same if the situation was in reverse." I countered.

_Great_, his comment was more sarcastic. I hardly knew his to be sarcastic much before. _Books aren't always accurate _He chided.

"Gathered" I muttered, spotting a posh looking hotel. I hoped I had enough money. Putting myself into a more comfortable looking walk, I entered the building.

"Yes sir?" Came a voice of the receptionist.

"A single room for the today and night" I said smoothly, careful not to lay it on too thick. She flushed but thankfully began to type on the computer. With the rest of the transaction done I was handed a key card. And I quickly dashed to my room. Opening the door to survey the content.

The room itself looked nice. Though my eyes detected faults a human eye wouldn't.

_You get use to it_. Carlisle said.

"Ugh. It's so annoying" I hissed. Throwing the bags onto the bed. This time I had a full look in a mirror. Other then the clothes, everything was fine. Though the eyes did stand out a lot. I briefly considered contacts but I didn't fancy sticking my finger in my eye.

_You've done it lots of times_. Carlisle pointed out. He showed me an image of my gold contact being put in.

"That's not the point." I rolled my eyes. "Now what should I wear?" I wasn't asking, this was a rhetorical question. The suit? Maybe.

_No_, Carlisle argued.

Great, now I had a reason to now. Just to annoy him. I was very good at annoying people.

Why do I bother?, Carlisle groaned. I could almost feel him doing a mental face palm. I took the suit into the bath room and changed. Just as I got out the bathroom, I heard a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme POV

I ran back to the Ravine, I couldn't seem to catch Carlisle's scent anymore So I decided to follow it this was. I jumped across but as I did co, I saw something glitter in the water. My eyes seeing it was a ring. I landed on the edge and climbed down. I gasped as I recognised it. I shoved my hands into the cold water and retrieved it. The water soaking my clothes. It had scratches from the stones but other than that It looked to be in good condition. It must have fallen off his hand. I knew Carlisle or whatever had his body wouldn't throw it. I was sure of that. Jumping out the river I continued. Stopping as the scent disappeared. I knew his scent couldn't so...

I turned my head to the side, smelling that his scent didn't go in any direction. I tried to visualise what he would do on wolf land running. My mind instantly coming up with a solution. I bent my legs and began to climb the trees, catching his scent again. Clever. Effortlessly I carried on, stiffening slightly as I caught Jasper's scent that crossed before it was just Carlisle's.

It took ages to follow after I got into a town. Who ever was possessing Carlisle knew perfectly well how to disguise his scent. It faded in some places, like over vents which disburse it more but I found a trail again after hours of combing the place. It was brilliance actually, the crowds were easy to lose your scent in but there was always a metallic hint that lingered which I knew was Carlisle. Maybe I had hope in finding him.

It led me to a department store, which I was slightly surprised but my mind came up with the solution of getting new clothes with what happened to what he was wearing. It eventually led me to the paying desk then to the doors again.

I tried to think of where I would go next if I was in his shoes. Walking down the streets, careful to stay out any sun, I continued to follow the scent which looked to end in a hotel. A place to change? Possible. I walked forwards at a fast human pace, I entered the building. There were a few people about, mostly staff.I walked up the the woman at reception.

"hello, I'm looking for my husband. He's tall, blond, god like looks. his eyes are unusual" She looked bewildered for a moment. But I could see in her eyes as she recalled. "I Sent him here to get a room for 's his birthday you see." I said, lying a bit at the end.

"Room 34" She said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, but could I have a key, he sleeps a lot and I don't want to wake him when I come. He loves surprises" I said. She didn't look so smiley about that but my acting skills were very good so she handed me my key. I quickly left to find his room.

27

30

33

34

Carlisle's scent disappearing into the room so I was at the right . I listened out. I heard soft breathing from the other side and no moving. I knocked carefully but no response. I slid the key in and opened the door. I stopped in the doorway.

There was Carlisle, lying face down on the bed. wearing a complete white suit with black shoes. What surprised me was that he hadn't reacted at all, as if he was in a deep sleep. But Vampire's couldn't sleep.

I walked in slowly closing the door quietly, I expected him to open his eyes still. But his face looked peaceful. Was he asleep? I knew A vampire mind was constantly conscious, unless whoever was possessing him most have a form of sleep, shutting down his body so Carlisle couldn't move when the consciousness was asleep.

I walked forwards closely and sat down at the edge of the bed. I tried to think of what to do next. He would wake, but he wouldn't be my husband. That made me sad instantly. What if Carlisle was dead? I hurt to think that. I would have to ask. I didn't know what I would do with myself if he was gone. I pushed those thoughts aside, putting the thought that Carlisle was still there, just unable to do much.

I got off the bed and sat in the vacant chair by the mirror. I didn't think he would probably take well to find someone uninvited sitting next to him when he slept. I pulled off Carlisle's wedding band and looked at it before putting it on the side but then I flicked it onto its side and it became a blur and made it spin before I let it slow. I looked about to see what was in the room other then the obvious. A little kitchen set and sashes, a pile of bags by the bed, the bin was full with the ripped clothes, Though I noticed a black bag I had never seen before.

I was temped to go over and see what was in it, but I didn't want to. Plus Carlisle would wake any second. I felt slightly tied between doing though. I knew the phrase 'It wouldn't hurt to have a peek' then the person who peeked usually got caught. I didn't want to be one of those people since I didn't know how he would react.

I heard his breathing speed up then Carlisle shot from the bed, into a crouch, a hiss escaping from his lips. I froze where I sat, staring straight at him. After a long moment he straightened up, recognising me from Carlisle's memory. I watched and he flopped back down on the bed, making it creak loudly. He crosses he ankles and rested his hands on his stomach, staring straight at the ceiling.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He winced suddenly before putting on a blank mask.

"I..."I paused, unsure what to say... "Want to know if-"

"Carlisle is still there" he finished. I saw him roll his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. So he was expecting that question.

"Yes" I said, my voice turning cold. He raised his head before he sighed.

"In other words. He won't shut up" It took me a second to possess that. Hope sudden rocketed. My husband was alive. He hadn't faded out. I could feel his gaze, watching my reaction, since I was still frozen. "But before you say anything, I'm not going back where we can get my head ripped off" I looked taken aback for a second.

"I wasn't going to ask that" I said. "I would have asked that later" I added. His eyes suddenly caught the ring next to me. I jumped as he shot over and snatched it.

"You have no idea what a headache I got from losing this" He muttered, putting it on his finger.

"Huh?"

"Carlisle. He get's tetchy then he yells with that, it's gives me a headache. Soon he'll start feeling that too" He said, "All this goes on inside my head" He added.

"Sounds exhausting" I said sympathetically, though I was alway happy to hear about him. I knew they both agreed with me. It was now odd thinking that there were two people in my husband's body. And odd concept.

"Yeah"

"What should I call you? Not Carlisle unless I want to ask _him_ something" He raised his head again.

"Peter, That's my name before coming here." A hundred questions flew though my head.

"Care to explain since I not leaving anytime soon" I said, sitting back and rested my feet on the edge of the bed. Carlisle- or Peter now, I didn't know who to refer to.

"I kind of have to now. " He surprised me by suddenly sitting his back resting against the head-board. I nodded slowly. "Ask away" He said with a friendly smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Peters POV

I watched as she thought for a moment. I remembered when the knock at the door, I had thought it had been her but it had turned out to be a hotel service- I denied it and shut the door in the person's face. Getting an annoyed comment from Carlisle in the process. I was so deep in silent thought, Carlisle was silent too, thinking of his past and all that, I must have dosed off.

_I would have thought that was impossible_. Carlisle mused

I still have a human mind. Yours changed in transformation, I though back. He considered this for a moment. he also thought that when I slept, his body would paralyze like a human's body would have done when in sleep mode. If I had dreamt of running then I would probably be running.

I suddenly realised Esme had started talking now. She stopped and looked at me. Probably guessing I hadn't heard a word she said.

"Sorry, I thought about myself dozing off, Carlisle seemed to add to that." I said. She smiled.

"It's hard to see you as two people. And one of them's a mute to me since he can't speak to me." She said, I felt guilty.

"I didn't have a choice, I was on my way home to my wife and children, had a seizure on the plane then woke up in a car wreckage." I said. She raised her eyebrows surprised. Not expecting that.

"Your human?"

"Yep. But, not from this dimension." Her eyebrow rose again. "Think the universe as a...bubble. Picture it but with millions of other bubbles around it."

"So your saying each of a "Bubble" is a different Dimension." She countered. Catching on quick, I nodded.

"Yes. Also known as Parallel Universe but Dimensions sound much cooler." I added. She laughed. "One mo" I darted to my bag and empty it onto the bed. "This is my bag, Not Carlisle's."

"You brought that with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Carlisle has a theory. Which I will repeat once this has loaded" I said, pulling my laptop out and turned it on. "Ah" I said, typing in the pass words and log onto the pictures, briefly looking at the desktop page of my family. Esme moved next to me.

"Is that you? I mean you you?" She said, pointing to my brown haired self.

"Yes. Carlisle thinks it because we look almost alike, our nerves are in turn, same height but the main difference as you can see, that we're the most compatible in the same body." I looked to see if she understood. I was most translating. Carlisle seemed pleased too.

"But you wouldn't work well some else's body"

"I don't think so. No one is the same as everyone else. If I was to be in someone like Emmett, then I don't think I would have coped as well as I had been. He's so much taller and bulker, it would be hard to coordinate." She frowned but I saw her lip twitch. Probably imagining Emmett falling over or crashing into things.

"I see your this?" She pulled the scrip from the bag but didn't open it.

"I'm an actor. But that's a separate matter for what that is." I said, taking it from her. How was I surpost to break it to her that she and this world was just a book.

"Something tells me, I'm not going to like this, am I?" Esme said, her eyes darting to my face and back.

"No. So I'll cut to the chase. In my dimension you..." I paused slightly. She lent forwards slightly. "or any vampire or werewolf or shapeshifter. Don't exist, only in books" I watched as her face froze.

_Give her a minute_, Carlisle whispered. Concerned for his wife reaction. I on the other hand was tempted to clip my fingers in front of her face but I held myself back. _Good_. Carlisle thought but I could detect a slight hint of amusement.

"Books" She drawled out slowly, her face turning into a frown.

"Yes. Then Into films, Hence the scrip. I played Carlisle in them" Another shock to add to the list. I watched till she could form a sentence.

"One thing at a time" She snapped. "Books?" She asked again.

I began to fill her in on the books, then onto the films then onto the cast. She flung questions in though out which I did my best to answer. I could feel headache coming only I could digest aspirin or painkillers...

My fingers rubbed my temple, hoping to sooth the growing pain.

"What?" Esme asked. Not sure whether Carlisle was shouting at me or something

"Headache" I muttered.

_I can feel it too, _Carlisle muttered now experiencing in the first time in his vampire life, a headache. Esme sighed.

"Carlisle can feel it too. For the first time in his existence of a vampire" I also felt like pointing and laughing at him but it would be pointless since we shared the same head. Esme sighed again. "What's the time?" I asked. Looking to the TV. It read 1:47 Pm.

"Is there anything I can do?" Esme asked, drawing my attention back. I shook my head. She couldn't do anything to help. I was on my own. Carlisle made a mental throat cough. Alright, _almost_ on my own except for the annoy little at the back of my head.

_**My**__ head, you're just inhabiting my body. _Carlisle muttered. I rolled my eyes and picked up my laptop again. I felt Esme's gaze on my face. Wondering what Carlisle had said to me. I waved her off before I began scrolling down my pictures.

"Who's that?" Esme asked. I stopped and scrolled back.

"My daughters and my wife" I said, frowning at the end. I knew me and Jenny had been drifting apart for some time now...I was going to have to say something or it would hurt my children more when we fell out. "Though I think we're going to be divorced soon. We're growing apart" My voice was laced with sadness.

"Oh" Esme didn't know what to say. I could tell her eyes were studying them closer.

"That's Luca Bella, Lola Ray and Fiona Eve, 14, 9 and 5" Pointing them all out. "I was supposed to meet them at the airport. Wonder whats happening in my world now?"

_Could it have been possible that our worlds are in sync, though the years being slight different. _Carlisle asked. Also wondering this.

"Possible" i agreed.

"What?" Esme asked, I suddenly realised that I wasn't alone.

"Sorry. I'm using answering Carlisle aloud since it helps organises my thoughts from his. He was just thinking that our worlds could be synced but with the year differences. It's 2011 there but 2012 here" I recalled.

"Does this connect to internet. Maybe it's still connected with your wold." that surprised me. Carlisle too but he encouraged me to check. With the help of Carlisle, i quickly hacked into the Internet stream and typed:

_Peter Facinelli 2011_

It came with large titles and images. The first one caught my attention so I clicked it.

_'TWILIGHT STAR PETER FACINELLI FALLS INTO A UNKNOWN COMATOSE STATE'_

_ In recent days the twilight star Peter Facinelli , 37, was suddenly taken ill on his plane home from the set of Breaking dawn. Upon arrive to the airport he was rush to the nearest hospital. Medic are baffled to know how and why. Did Facinelli have a hidden illness? That remains to be answered and is unknown where he would awake. His wife and children accompanied them to the hospital. No questions were answered from them._

_It is still hoped by everyone that he wakes soon. Co-stars Elizabeth Reaser and Nikki Reed have been spotted walking into the hospital six hours after his arrival. They were unavalible to comment on his current condition..._

"Lovely" I commented dryly, scanning the rest of the article. "I'm stuck in a coma" I slammed the computer lid down and threw it to the side, not too hard because it was my only link to my world. I had a feeling I looked like a stroppy child when he didn't get what he wants but I couldn't careless.

_It's not that bad. It's because your conscious isn't in your body, The body reacts to what anyone else, would, shut down but still live. As long as you're plugged into drips to keep the body from starving to death and hydrated._ Carlisle said in doctor mode. I huffed angrily and folded my arms, glaring into space.

"Having a tantrum will not wake you up" Esme commented. I did nothing. But other than Carlisle, I briefly wondered if there were others like me. I snatched up my computer and opened it up again but as it started up- it when black.

"Damn" I hissed. Out of battery.

"What?"

"I want to see is any of the cast is in a coma, other than myself. Or at least see if I'm not the only one." I shut it back and put it into my bag.

"We can go up to our cousins, they might help but Edward might have contacted them so they might be wary."

"What about your other friends, I'm not comfortable with the Denali clan just yet. I don't like the Idea of being Tazered" I said. Carlisle chuckled at the name for Kate's gift, agreeing with that fact.

"I'm pretty sure gifts won't work on you Peter, Edward could sense your presence in Carlisle but not read your mind, nor Carlisle's either. Alice didn't see you either." Esme said, almost rolling her eyes but she did look concerned.

_Interesting, Your presence must protect my mine, since your's is not from this dimension, nothing can affect you since you not from here_. Carlisle said. I felt my lip curve slightly involuntary.

"Stop it"

Esme looked amused at my little outburst.

"Carlisle's nutters" I said, using that as an excuse.

_Rude._

Esme laughed. "And?" She questioned, still smiling. I shrugged.

"My computer is missing the lead to charge." I searched thought the bag and the mess on the bed. "I guess we have to do it manually"

"Like go to everyone and see if someone from their coven is like you?" I nodded.

_I'll agree, It will give us all something to do and we might find some Legends or Myths that might help us._ Carlisle said, his mind running down the list of his friends.

"Carlisle agrees. If not then we can see if we can find away of separating us or getting me home." I opened my bag and put my things back in, making room for the clothes. I was surprised to see Esme holding my bags before she folded my clothes really small before stuffing them in, brushing me aside.

_She probably wants something to do,_ Carlisle said.

"I'll phone, Eleazar and see if they've been contacted, The nomads don't carry phones so we have to visit then personally." Esme said. Zipping the bag shut and handed it to me. I spared a look around the room, making sure there wasn't anything I left behind before I felt Esme drag me out.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's POV

We waited nervously as Esme dialed the Denali number. My foot tapping quietly against the side of the car. We were currently driving along a snowy road, heading up to Alaska but no where near Denali. Esme had to hot-wire a car from a car park. That surprised both of us but we got in anyway. Carlisle had no idea she could do that. I stiffened as I heard the number pick up, my hearing picking up a low male voice.

"Hello?"

_Eleazar_ Carlisle said. Though I detected strained cheerfulness in Eleazar's voice.

"Hi Eleazar. I was wondering if..there was anyone acting weird. Not their self."

"What? What do you mean?" I frowned. I could sense a lie there. Esme sighed. I did too."Who's with you?" Eleazar asked.

"Carlisle" Esme answered.

"Carmen's gone" He said after a moment.

_Gone?_ Carlisle questioned.

"What? what happened? We're on our way up"

"She ran away from me. She looked...spooked when I approached her."

"Did her eyes have a white ring around them?" Esme asked, her voice held a urgency in it.

"Yes" My eyes widened. Oh, I wasn't the only one.

_We have to find her- them. No doubt Carmen is in the same state as me. Whoever's in her must be very confused and frightened- Must have panicked then Eleazar came._ Carlisle said, his voice full of concern.

"We'll find her" Esme said, giving me a worried look.

"Can you come up first" He asked. I looked sharply at the phone. Esme looked at me. For a second I wondered what I looked like right now.

"S-Sure. But please be open minded when we do. Did Edward Call?"

"No. Should he have?"

"I'm not sure."

"See you soon" he said before hanging up.

"Why don't You go to them, and I go and find Carmen" I suggested. Carlisle mentally rolled his eyes.

"They're not going to hurt you." Esme said. Pushing the speed down. I hoped there wasn't a cop about.

"That's what you think." I muttered, She sighed again.

_Don't be rude_, Carlisle chided.

"Carlisle said that when I went to your house and look what happened!" I continued. I could feel his annoyance which made me pointedly ignored me. So I began to stare aimlessly out the window. Watching as snow shoot past because of the speed. I found myself growing very board.

"Are we there yet?" Childish I know. Esme chuckled quietly, her eyes ahead. "How far is this place?"

"5 minutes away now. Put on sunglasses and stay in the car when I get out" She ordered, throwing me a pair of sunglasses. I said nothing and slipped the glasses onto my face. I folded my arms and crossed my ankles and began counting down.

We were there before I could hit five minutes. I started to get nervous now. My hand twitched slightly towards my bag which was sitting on the back seats. I froze as I heard a set of running feet.

Eleazar, calm down, Carlisle said, focusing on the approaching figure though the snow. Esme got out and slammed the door and made her way slowly to him.

"Esme" Eleazar said. "Why is Carlisle still in the car?" He asked, his eyes flickering to me.

"Has Edward called?" Esme asked, ignoring the question which even I knew was not like her. Eleazar caught that.

"Yes but I didn't pick up. I would have down before you called but I thought it would be best if I got it from you." Eleazar said.

"Yes, Where is Kate, Tanya and Garrett?"

"Kate and Garrett had gone on another honeymoon to Rio. They said they'll be back in two weeks. Tanya has gone out for a three week hunting in Canada. She's due back next week. It's just been me and Carmen here." Eleazar said, his voice turning sad at the mention of his mate. His mate who's possessed from another dimension. That didn't look good really, especially not to him.

"Okay. Good to know"

At least we're not outnumbered. Carlisle thought

Three on one, for in this situation, or two on one since the third was not exactly a separate person. Carlisle snorted, having heard that.

"Do you know what has happened with y wife?" Esme turned and looked at me. I sighed before nodding. She smiled weakly before turning back.

"The same thing that has happened to my husband? Please take off your glasses" She directed this to me. My hand rose before I could think about it, but I let myself pull them off. There was an instant reacting as Eleazar met my eyes. A hiss escaping his lips and he jumped back. I flinched.

"Please. Listen" Esme grabbed his arm

"What's happened to him?" He hissed.

"You're scaring him. I'll explain in a minute if you calm down." Esme said, moving in front of him. Eleazar looked between us. As scared as I was, I got a better look at him, I could help but think he was the vampire double of Christian Camargo, only older. After a moment he growled before straightening up. Esme too since she was slightly crouched in a defensive way. She turned to me again.

"Please come out" She hadn't said my name yet. I knew she would when explained. I stayed as I was, still unsure of his reaction. "He's not going to hurt you." Esme said after the long moment. My eyebrow rose a fraction. A scene from Carlisle house quickly entered my mind.

Oh just get out the car, Carlisle ordered, take me by surprise by the sharp pain that came with it, my hand shooting to my left temple. I could see Esme recognize this movement, knowing it was Carlisle who must have done something. I didn't look at Eleazar as I opened the door and started to walk out at a human pace, stopping a few feet from Esme. But I could feel his gaze on how I was acting and what I was wearing.  
"What is going on?" Eleazar finally said.

"Do you know what a parallel dimension is?" Esme asked, walking backwards and grasped my arm, making sure I didn't run. Eleazar frown slightly before nodded slowly, trying to work out what was going on and how it related. "What happened with Carlisle was that a man was...downloaded into Carlisle's body. Carlisle is still there but the person is in control. This is because they are almost alike-"

"From their dimension" Eleazar finished his face calculating. He stared at me for a long moment. still unsure. "You're telling me that Carlisle and my wife is currently possessed from a another dimensional existence!" Eleazar said.

"In my defence we have no control over it. If it was up to me, I'll be home with my children arms with a hot chocolate" I said glaring at him. They both looked a taken back by my outburst.

"I think that proves it" Esme said putting on a sheepish smile.

"Let's go inside." Eleazar said, turning and shooting into the house. I looked to Esme before we both shot in, I shook snow from myself and began to brush it out , looking at my reflection, shaking off snow, running my fingers though. I should have brought a hairbrush. Carlisle mentally rolled his eyes again, annoyed by my focus range.

"Come on" Esme appeared and began dragging me along.

"But i'm not done yet" I argued but I was pushed into a seat.

"It doesn't matter. As you can tell, Carlisle and Peter are very different in personality." Esme said, throwing the last bit to Eleazar who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Carlisle still there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Give me a headache when he shouts" I muttered.

_Behave_, Carlisle muttered, sighing.

Then don't shout. I argued back.

_I wouldn't have to if you just listen to me._

I hate taking orders.

"Peter" I jumped slightly.

"What?" I had no idea what was said.

"What's the difference to you dimension and ours"

"Vampire's exist in books and films. This dimension is written in a book series called the Twilight Saga. When it was made into a film, I was the one who took role of Carlisle." His eyebrows shot up, surprised to what he had heard.

"You play Carlisle? Is that why you're him now?"

"I had clue, But if i'm correct, Mia Maestro is currently residing in Carmen." My mind matching the name to the face. I could tell Carlisle was surprised to see how similar they both were.

"She plays Carmen, right?" Esme asked.

I nodded thoughtfully.

"She must have been completely confused. From what I remember she was on the plane back to LA, much like myself. Imagine falling asleep only to find yourself waking up, say the woods, I presume you two when hunting?" I asked. Eleazar nodded. "She must have woken up there. Confused to where she was, what was happening, why she wasn't feel the cold, and why there's a voice at the back of the head. Your approach must have frightened her more because she didn't know who you were"

"I see" Eleazar replied, Logic on my side. "What happened with you?" he asked.

"I was on my way home, Had a seizure on the plane then woke up in a car wreck. Carlisle lose control of his body then the car when off road into a ditch, I woke up wondered. Carlisle was defensive, in the end we built a truce when then to his house." My voice turned sour.

"What happened?" He looked between mine and Esme faces.

"Jasper and most of the family seemed to take well by my presence. Jasper even tried to decapitate me" Realisation appeared in his eyes. The wheels in his head making the connection to why I was reluctant to get out the car. "Esme ran after me when I was at a hotel. That's when I thought there could be others like me."

"Oh" His voice full of realisation. "That's why you called." Esme nodded. "Edward didn't take it well either. I guess I'm glad I didn't pick it up. I think I would have been against you if I was told from him." Eleazar said.

"Do the others know?" I asked. Concerned of course.

"No, It was only a few hours ago, I hoped what she would come back. I knew that Women like their space" He scratched at the back of his head.

"Hmm" Esme said. He ignored her.

"Will you help me find her-them?" He corrected himself.

"Yes, I'm probably the closest thing who understands what she's going though a this moment. " I said standing up.

That's true. I hope she doesn't run away. Carlisle thought. I could almost imagine him tapping his chin. I was now feeling very relieved that Eleazar believed us, Carlisle too.  
"Where was she the last time you saw her?" I asked.

"This way" Eleazar said, brushing past me and thought he door.


	9. Chapter 9

Eleazar POV

It all felt very surreal. Yet plausible. I could see, smell and sense what was with Carlisle. My gift reading suddenly making me see something then what I wouldn't usually see. My gift would give me a sense of that the gift was, it also gave me slight visual of what it was though their aura. But when I saw Carlisle, I could sense Carlisle was there, constantly. My gift giving me a different feeling that I needed to trust this person who was sharing Carlisle's head.

But I picked up a difference in him as well. Non gifted vampires just had a normal look to them. Gifted vampires had a slight glow in their aura's. Now because of Carlisle double personality, I could now actually see a slight glow around his physical form, more so then most gifted vampires. I found myself studying that as I shot in lead towards the woods.

I knew Carlisle wasn't a Gifted vampire. I wondered how it changed. Was it because of the new roommate in his head? It was possible. I was bursting with questions. But also I wanted to know more of who was in my wife.

What was she like? What was Carmen trying to say. I could now understood Carmen's or who was in her, reactions. She felt alone and confused. I felt relatively conflicted about this situation. But I also understood that it was no ones fault, they didn't have a choice, we didn't have a choice.

"Wait" Carlisle said. I suddenly had to remind myself it wasn't Carlisle speaking, his possessor was. We stopped. It look to be outside a large cave in the snowy peaks just behind the forest.

Carlisle circled around it before walking cautiously to the mouth of the cave.

"Stay out here. I'll call you when they're ready" he called before slipping into the darkness of the cave.

Peter's POV

My feet echoed loudly as I walked almost blindly into the dark but my new eyesight made me see in the dark, making everything look slightly blue-ish. Weird. I walked for dive minutes till my ears picked up a faint breathing.

_Carmen_, Carlisle said, his mind bring up her scent, which was very similar to the one I just pick up. O_ur scent must change slightly when you came along,_ Carlisle concluded.

Ignoring him again, I squeezed though a very thin gap that looked like a half closed door. A bit of stone cracked off when my he'd collided with it since I was a big too tall for it.

But them my eyes caught the small curled up figure wedged right into the corner of the surprisingly large and circular space. I glanced up, it was also pitch black but a dot of light suggesting that it was possible to climb up and out since the way I come in was the other only entrance. There seemed to Bethesda sound of water too so it had a water passage running though the middle of the cavern we were all in.

Carmen's head shot up. Jumping into a crouch, a warning snarl ripped though her teeth. Though the halo around her pupil did glow in the dark, that was on question answered.

_Pay attention,_ Carlisle snapped. Annoyed by my thoughts and how easily I was distracted.

Sorry.

I jumped back in response to Carmen's reaction. Trying hard to what to do next. We both stared at each other for a long moment. No doubt she was torn with running and climbing out of here or wanting to know who I was, though Carmen's would probably tell Mia that. Her eyes then darted around. She blurred away.

"Wait! Mia!" I shouted as she jumped above us. Bits of stone raining down into the space in front of us. She slipped, startled before landing on her feet. Her face a mask of surprise and wary.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she growled, backing to the wall.

"To help. I'm just like you. Look at my eyes" I raised my hands slowly. She looked awaken back, her eyes shifting to the exit above our heads.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"Take a guess, you know I'm not Carlisle, I know you are not Carmen either. We both have white ring around our pupils, just like from The Host" I said, settling myself by leaning against the wall. Little recognition was in here eyes.

_She know your someone from her world,_ Carlisle said. Wanting me to tell who I was.

She gasped suddenly, making me jump and bang my head back, creating a dent in the stone. It hurt my ears slightly.

"PETER?" she all but shouted.

"Finally" I cried. Throwing my arms out. She glared. Though I could see the tension completely sink from her body. Suddenly her mood changed and she sank to the floor, curling up and began to sob quietly.

I couldn't help but feel surprised but I understood. She was relieved but confused. I knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are we here? I want to go home." Her voice was muffled.

"I don't know Mia. What do you remember doing last?" I asked. Knowing Carlisle was interested too.

"I was..." she started, "on my way back to my hotel, I just crossed the street when I didn't feel well. I managed to get into the hotel before I blacked out. I don't remember anything else but waking up face first in snow in the middle of nowhere".

"That's nicer than my transaction" I scoffed. Carlisle snorted in amusement at the comment. Mia's lip twitched though I suspected that was Carmen's doing.

"What happened to you?"

"Didn't you read the newspaper? Anyway I was on the plane home, blacked out then woke in a car wreck. Carlisle lost control of the car." she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So we're in the body of out character? Is that why I can hear a voice in my head?" she pulled out the hug and leant against the wall again.

"Yeah. That would be Carmen. What's she been saying?" I asked,

"Before, she wanted to go back, I didn't. She's been silent but she's always there."

"Like a CCTV camera" I joked, earning a mental sigh from the other occupant I had.

"Yeah" she agreed. I heard a muted buzz, from outside. Must have been a while, so Esme and Eleazar must be worried.

_Must think Mia's run away or something. We should invite them in before they worry too much and come in and scare_ Mia. Carlisle said, worry for Mia's reaction.

"Come on, Esme and Eleazar are waiting" she perked up but shrunk back in panic very quickly. Must be Carmen's perking up at the mention of her mate, Mia's reaction of shrinking back. She feared Eleazar and Esme. Knowing they weren't like us.

Carlisle sighed, making me sigh as well. Taking me slightly of guard but I shrugged it off.

"They won't hurt you. I'm pretty sure Esme won't attack you. That's not her style, and since you're in Carmen's body, Eleazar won't dare hurt you because he knows Carmen's is still there" I tapped her temple.

"What if they don't like me?" her hands shot to her hair, trying to comb it.

"They will. They've promised to be open-minded. They were with me." I reassured. She didn't look convinced. "how about Esme first, see how you do with her before Eleazar. That's the best you're going to get"

She looked thoughtful again before nodding slowly and cautiously. I jumped to my feet.

"Please don't run away again." I asked before shooting off in vamp speed, by the mouth of the cave in seven seconds. Esme and Eleazar seemed to pounce of me as I came out.

"Is she in there?"

"What happened?"

"Did she run away again"

"How are they?"

They continued to ask till I held my hand up. Esme pursed her lips impatiently while Eleazar scowled.

"Yes she's in there, she tried to run away but I managed to stop her, she know who I am, she's very confused, scared and unsure. Esme, I told her to meet you first before you Eleazar, sorry" I added , giving him an apologetic look but he nodded in understanding.

"She's scares of us?" Esme asked, almost horrified. I nodded.

"Yes, A. Because she's currently inhabiting Carmen and doesn't know how you're going to react, B. Because you're not like her C. She's not sure if you'll like her " I explained.

"I'm sure I will" Esme said, referring to the last one.

"Let's see." I said.

Esme followed behind me as I shot into the cave again, following my own scent back, slowing as I neared it. Esme too, becoming cautious so not to scare Mia.

"Mia?" I called, walking into the cavern. I couldn't see her. I suddenly panicked but then saw a shadowed figure wedged right out of sight in a crack in the wall the White ring stood out in the dark but not bright. Esme saw this too before taking a careful step towards her.

"Mia" she called kindly, taking a few steps forwards. "Please come out. I'm not going to hurt you"

Mia didn't move. Though her eyes did flicker to me, in which I nodded in encouragement.

_Should help_, Carlisle mused, also hoping Mia would cone out or Carmen would encourage her as well.

Slowly Mia stepped out of the crack her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her face held an unreadable look to it. Esme smiled, from what it looked like from my angle.

"Hello" Esme said, I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Hello, Esme" Mia replied. Esme was taken back slightly but looked pleased.

"How you? I know you are confused" Esme continued, her tone still kind.

_Of course, it's in her nature. _Carlisle said. A tad annoyed but let it pass.

I'm not thinking she's going to go nuts and rip the mountain apart. I thought back. Though I briefly amused myself on the mental image. Carlisle wasn't so much and did his best to focus on what was going on in front of me.

Mia was still stiff but looked more relaxed than before. Though completely wary of everything. Though I just wanted to sit back and watch or wait with Eleazar. I wondered if he was pulling his hair out yet.

_It won't grow back_. Carlisle said, laughing slightly at my mental image. I rolled my eyes which went unnoticed.

Esme suggested leaving the cave but Mia instantly shook her head, takeing a few steps back.

"We can't stay here forever." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Mia glared."Glare all you want but we still can't stay here forever" I said. Carlisle made an annoyed sound. Esme gave me a disapproving look.

"I know" Mia snapped. "Its just...this world has been a book for me, and a film" She added, "That its make it so much more scary when you know whats out there. I don't know how others will react to us." I winced, remember Jaspers attack, something I wasn't planning on sharing.

_Your right, Mia wouldn't take it quite well. _Carlisle said, also worrying for her.

" I see your point, " I said, "but there's me and Carlisle, and Esme and Eleazar, three of them willing to help to get others to understand. Though they may listen to just Esme and seems out the picture for the most part, Carmen included" I mused at the end. Mia raised and eyebrow before nodding curtly. Her eyes again flickering around.

"Come on" I said gently, walking in front, Mia behind then Esme. We walking in silence as we walked at a fast human pace. Though I sensed Mia becoming very close to my back we we neared the mouth of the cave.

_Scared of Meeting Eleazar,_ Carlisle said, sympathising with her. I nodded in agreement. Then I walked out of the cave.

MY LAPTOP IS FIXED :D

Upates will begin again


	10. Chapter 10

Mia's POV

I didn't like it here. I didn't like it here. I should have stayed in the cave. It was safe. My little safe thinking place but no, Facinelli had to drag me out.

_He did give you an option_. Carmen pointed out.

I ignored her, the mouth of the cave closer. I walked closely behind Peter. Esme a little space behind me. She was nice, for the time being. Carmen tittered, clearly annoyed by that stray thought. I almost froze as we came out the cave completely. I jumped behind Facinelli, hiding even. He sighed. So did Esme. I could tell the other person was trying to look around Facinelli.

"One moment" Facinelli said, turning around to face me. I felt petrified. "Please. At lease say hello" He asked.

_Please_. Carmen asked, dying to see Eleazar.

"You don't have to say hello, just walk with us then." He reasoned. I knew that was the best I was going to get. I looked away as he moved. I flinched as Esme put a hand on my shoulder.

"So what now?" Eleazar asked. I could feel his gaze on my face.

"I don't know. Do you think it's best to tell Tanya, or Kate" I felt myself grimace. Carmen rolling her eyes.

_They're not that bad_, she said quietly. I said nothing back to in reply.

"No. I'll leave a note telling them me and Carmen are staying with Esme and Carlisle and hope they don't pick up the phone" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's the best. Without Bella you and Esme are able to be tazered by blonde. I would hate being at that end of the line when they find out." I punched him in the kidney. We both worried then. "Ow" His muttered. Esme gave me a look but said nothing, knowing he deserved it. Carlisle probably didn't but it was hardly a way to just punch one person without punching the other.

"Anyway. I think we should visit our friends in case there is another like us." Peter said.

"You were lucky to call us first" Eleazar said, walking beside Peter, we were obviously heading back to the house.

"Indeed. Though I find it odd that it was Carmen. I would have expected you or Tanya for some reason." Peter said as Eleazar nodded. I could tell Eleazar would have prefered himself than Carmen.

"It must affect a type of person perhaps." Eleazar concluded.

"Perhaps. We have to wait and see I guess" He said, sighing. We walked in silence till the house came into view.

"Did you steal that car?" I blurted out, having never seen it before. Esme looked away at this point.

_She must have hot wired it_, Carmen said with a laugh, while I was surprised. It didn't seem like her. Peter snorted under his breath, fighting a smile.

"Esme says nothing as we get to the stolen car" Peter said, earning a gentle slap on the arm. "What? I was being a narrator" He said, pretending to looked affronted. Esme rolled her eyes. Myself as well.

_Is he always like this?_ Carmen asked. I nodded. _Great_. She thought wearily. I rolled my eyes slightly as we walked into the building. Esme and Peter taking a seat. Since there was not seat near Peter, I sat on the floor by his feet. I felt safer near him at the moment. He was here before me so he knew more.

Eleazar quickly wrote out a note and left it on the table, bringing out a laptop cable. Peter eagerly jumped up.

"Just what I need!" He shot off outside and returned covered in snow with a black bag.

He pulled out a sticker covered laptop and plugged it in. I knew that was Peter's laptop, not one from here. Did he bring that with him? Not fair. I felt jealous. I was sure I looked stroppy too with my arms folding, eyeing the laptop. He turned it on. It opened up normally. It must have run out of battery.

"What's this for?" I asked, slouching over for a closer look. He brought up Google and typed

_Mia Maestro_

It came up instantly. He clicked open one at this point I snatched the laptop and began to read.

_MIA MAESTRO FALLS IN COMA IN HER HOTEL FOYER!_

_ Late last nigh, the twilight actress, age 33, stumbled into the hotel. Appeared to be out of balanced or lightly drunk. Hotel staff quickly sent her to the hospital. The symptoms appeared symmetrical with twilight star Peter Facinelli, 37, who had been in a coma for two days. Like him, it is not known when she will wake up. Relative and friends are seen going and leaving the hospital room._

I cringed, reading the rest of the article. Carmen seemed thoughtful, which annoyed me.

"That's better than mine. Some people though I had an unknown illness I wasn't sharing with the rest fo the world" Peter commented, trying to make me feel better.

"Why am I in a coma? I was in 100% healthy when I last checked." I whined, going to my picture beside the article.

_Is that what you look like? _Carmen asked interested.

"Since our minds are...vacant from our body, Our body closing down without killing itself, I would hate to wake up in a coffin or a body bag in a freezer otherwise." He trailed off, shuddering. I knew he was joking the last bit but I wasn't.

"Stop it" Esme said to Peter, he nodded leaving the article and deleted my name from the search bar.

"I think we should write a list our. Of names of covens we know. Any gifted vampires is bold. Any names with a star, is like you, Peter. I feel a pattern in it. We just have to work out _what_ it is." Eleazar said. I agreed. I watched as they wrote down :

_Cullen Coven_

_Carlisle*, Esme,__** Edward, Bella, Renesmee,**__ Rosalie, Emmett, __**Alice, Jasper,**_

_ Denali Coven;_

_Tanya, __**Kate**__, Carmen*, Garrett, __**Eleazar**__._

_Amazon coven;_

_**Zafrina**__, Senna, Kachiri_

_Egyptian coven;_

_Amun, Kebi, Tia __**Benjamin**_

_Irish Coven;_

_**Siobhan**__, Liam, __**Maggie**_

_Romanian Coven:_

_Vladimir_

_Stefan_

_French coven:_

_Henry_

_Yvette_

_ Nomads;_

_Peter, Charlotte_

**_Alister_**

_ Mary_

_Randall._

_Nahuel, Huilen_

_**Charles**__, Makenna_

_ Volturi:_

_**Aro, **__Sulpicia, _ _**Marcus, **__Caius, Athenodora_

_Volturi guards:_

**Jane, Alec****_, _**_Felix_**_, Demitri,_**_**Chelsea, Heidi**__, __**Afton**__, Santiago, __**Renta, Corin**__,_

"That's a list" I commented, interested, I didn't really know about the French Coven. In the films, they had stood with the Volturi side, the male, Henry had even tried to kill Bella.

_WHAT_. Carmen asked startled. Pain flared up and I winced, my hand shooting to my head. The unpossessed vampires looked to me. Esme looking away in understanding. Eleazar looked concerned.

"A passing though which startled Carmen. Man, she's loud. You have no idea" I rested my head on my knees.

"I think I know the feeling" Peter said quietly, looking at the names. Esme's lip twitched slightly. I sent him a glare which he pointedly ignored. "So, should we start with Nomads first? I don't like the idea of running into large crowds of vampires who's motto is to kill first, questions later."

"Yes. Fewer people first before the covens." Eleazar said.

"I'll need to call Alice. She'll be worrying. she could help us too" Esme said, getting up and walked to the phone.

"I'll see if anyone else has fallen into a coma." Peter mused, browsing Google again.

"What should I do?" I asked. Wanting to do something. Peter glanced up at me.

"Give Carmen an update on our world, I can tell she has no idea" He said, getting back to the computer. I sighed and leant back, putting my fingers on my temples.

_You going to show me?_ Carmen asked, finally getting the answers she had been asking for.

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, letting it stream from my side of my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter's POV

Mia, stayed seated on the floor, her face slightly scrunched up with her fingers on her temples, not moving and inch or breathing. Eleazar didn't take his eyes off her. I knew he was hurt by her behaviour but understood all the same that she would talk to him when she was ready.

"Can you show me who play's who?" Esme asked, sitting next to me. Eleazar looked over to me, interested.

"Yeah, one mo.." I typed in the google Image search bar Twilight cast. It came up with tons of pictures.

"Wow!" Esme grabbed the laptop from me, scrolling down. "Who's She?" She pointed to Elizabeth Reaser, her look alike. Carlisle was surprised slightly with the resemblement.

"Elizabeth Reaser. One of my close friends from set." I said. "That's Mia" I said, pointing her out on the pictures. "That's Christian Camargo, your look like from my dimension" Eleazar shot over to have a look.

"Weird." he said, seeing the picture from Dexter.

"That's him in role of Killer in Dexter." I said, "His hair's more...puffy. I think he cut his hair in your role. Looks longer in the pictures before Breaking dawn..." I added. Not entirely sure.

Eleazar said nothing but then took the laptop off Esme. She growled.

"Now now, share nicely" I said in a parental voice. Carlisle chuckled. They both gave me dirty looks which made me laugh.

_How childish_, Carlisle mused, amused by their behavior. Though he was interested in it all as well. He rolled his eyes and a settled myself in front of Mia, waiting till she was done. She cracked open her left eye. I raised an eyebrow.

I heard a quiet snarl behind me which made me snigger.

"What did I tell you?" I said, turning around. From what it looked like, Eleazar had the laptop out her reach, using his other hand o hold her back. I looked to them sternly. Reluctantly Eleazar moved, so the laptop was back on his knee and he wasn't restraining Esme. They both looked sheepish now.

"You shouldn't give children new toys if they're going to fight over it" Mia commented, leaning to the side to look around me. Carlisle chuckled again. That was sort of true.

"Bit old for fighting aren't they?" I said, earning a glare. I smirked instead. "Please don't break it. I don't want to be stuck without a communication line from my dimension." Guilt passed though their faces before they now let each other have it instead of squabbling over it.

_They know you need it so you don't go insane_, Carlisle said, joking at the end but that would probably be true. I sighed, and lent back in my seat, closing my eyes.

I suddenly found myself be shaken.

_Wake up, you fell asleep again_, Carlisle said. I jerked up, my eyes snapping open in surprise.

"What?" I slurred shaking sleep from my head.

"You dozed off" Esme said grinning. "we're ready to go. Eleazar's packed stuff so the Car's loaded. I guess we'll have to ditch that soon since it's stolen"

"Right" I hopped to my feet. Eleazar and Mia were already in the car. Eleazar was driving while Mia sat behind him. I sat next to Mia while Esme took the front seat next to him.

"I didn't know we could still sleep?" Mia asked.

"Our minds are still human, sleep is necessary. Carmen and Carlisle on the other hand..." I trailed off, hoping she got the message.

"Oh!" she replied before staring out the window. The car engine started before Eleazar put his foot down on the gas.

"Wait, where we starting first?" I asked. Having missed that bit.

"Going south, We'll probably have a small chat with the reminding wolves who run the forests then go south, Peter and Charlotte will be down there somewhere, Then to Brazil. The Amazons are quite reasonable to listen to us, as they did with Nessie." Esme said. flicking though maps.

"Kay." I leant back again. Now I wished I had something to do. Mia was curled up in her seat, her head resting on the window, soft breathing suggesting she had fallen asleep. "Mia's alseep" I stated after a moment. Eleazar looked at her through the mirror. He didt't look so surprised but i knew he didn't know we could sleep.

_You proved him wrong,_ Carlisle added suddenly, making me jump slightly and kick Esme's seat, she looked to me.

"Your husband has the tact of a child to speak suddenly without warning. It's getting quite annoying now." I excused. Esme laughed, turning back. Eleazar snorted in amusement. I rolled my eyes, "Wake me when we get there or something. I'm bored and Carlisle is not helping with entertainment issues" I said.

_Sorry._ Carlisle said in a cheerful tone that annoyed me. Liar, I though back. he mentally laughed. I growled in annoy and and close my eyes, easily falling asleep.

_I felt like I was suddenly dragged into white. I opened my eyes to see I was standing in a wheat field I soon became aware of another person standing next to me. I jumped in surprise. _

_"Great. I'm stuck in your dreams too." Carlisle said, glancing at me. A smile on his face. _

_ "At least it's not my nighmares...yet" I said, I found myself with my own voice, not Carlisle's which pleased me. I looked down at myself, I was wearing the same things as I had gone before arriving to the twilight world. _

_"This is the closet I can get to my own body. Your subconscious created this. Feels nice to move by myself, though." Carlisle said, reaching out and pulled a piece of wheat from the plant. Crushing to dust in between his fingers._

_"Sorry" My face flushed. Something I hadn't missed. He smiled again. _

_"Not your fault, Though You do have your normal appearance" He added. _

_"What?!" My hand shot to my hair. Out of nowhere a mirror handed next to me. I turned to see my normal self there though my normal brown eyes had a glowing gold around them. "Why is alway the eyes?" I groaned. _

_Carlisle laughed seeing his reflection in the mirror, His eyes still had the white ring in them. He didn't look concerned. I suddenly noticed he was wearing the white suit. I said nothing on that matter, just smirked._

_I began to walk from the wheat field, Carlisle trailing behind me at a slower pace. A soft breeze ruffled my hair. I suddenly found myself stepping onto a sand beach but I was very surprised to see two people already there, facing the endless sea. I knew who they were._

_"I'm pretty sure I was the one dreaming this." I called. Mia was dressed in a shorts and an open check shirt with a white vest showing, flip-flops on her feet. Carmen was dressed in her clothes she had been wearing before too. They both turned around, then smiled._

_"I guess we have to find a way to talk to one another better than in our conscious state" Carmen said, walking forwards and hugged Carlisle. Mia pulled me into a tight hug as well. _

_"Maybe our conscious is projected into a subconscious plane. Like a dream state." I said, recalling something I read off the internet. _

_"I wonder who else can join us. obviously someone who can fall asleep so Esme and Eleazar are out the question unless somepne like us in downloaded into their heads." Mia said. Carmen looked down, sad. Carlisle hugged her sympathetically._

_There was a long silence. no one broke it for a good while. It seemed like hours actually._

_"So, when we fall sleep, we end up here?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. Mia shrugged, sitting down on a blanket that appeared on the sand._

"Peter, Carlisle" _The voice echoed suddenly making me jump. I recognised it to be Esme's voice. _

_ "Are we there already." I asked. Pulling a large handful of sand but I watched surprised as the grains of sand formed into a large and beautiful butterfly that flew from my hand, flying 6 meters before it dispersed back into sand. Everyone staring after it. _

_"I didn't know you could to that!" Mia exclaimed, picking up a handful of sand but nothing happened._

_"interesting..." Carlisle mused but I suddenly found myself fading._

I jumped, blinking awake. Esme's worry gaze on my face.

"Interesting" I mused. Carlisle sighed, dismayed of not staying on the looked curious but then I heard three sets of feet approach us. I looked to see Two unknown Vampire walked with Eleazar to us. Peter and Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12

Peter's POV

I looked about confused. Wasn't we suppose to see the wolves first?

_Change of plan?_ Carlisle suggested.

Peter stopped short, seeing our eyes. But relaxed before carrying on. What was his problem?

_Eleazar must have told them about us. Our eyes must have surprised him_, Carlisle said. I heard a yawn, I looked to Mia before I fell out the door, not increasing it was open. I could hear suppressed chuckled which annoyed my embarrassed state.

"When did the door open? I thought we were meeting the do-wolves" I quickly said, covering my mistake but they all knew what I was going to say.

"Change of plan. Though Leah had accompanied us." I looked around to see the one said standing a few feet away with a smirk.

"Why?" Mia asked, confused. "I though you hated vampires? Why would you come with us willingly when you don't like them, I mean."

"Boys were getting on my nerves. Sam and Emily have gone off on another honey moon leaving Tom-tom with Annia, I was left with my little brother, Embry and Quill were annoying."

"Okay, This is 60 years after the volturi came to kill Renesmee, right?" Mia asked. Leah nodded, a frown on her face. "Okay, I'm confused then. Emily? Isn't she like in her 80s, Sam too?"

"Emily was changed shortly after Tom-Tom turned three. She was found by a vampire who bit her but Sam pulled it off before it could kill her. She stayed with the Cullens for a year before she could return. Sam had started to Phase so he would stop aging." Leah said. I looked at her blankly.

"Huh?" Carlisle rolled his eyes, filling me in mentally. Oh. Annia was Charlie and Sue's other daughter.

"I'm Sure Carlisle will fill you in." Esme said getting impatient. "Any way, Peter, Charlotte, this is Mia and...er Peter."

Peter rose an eyebrow but shook our hands. Charlotte did too.

"How does it work?" Peter asked after a moment. Looking interested.

"Well my mind is downloaded into Carlisle's. His mind is still there chatting away but I take the bodily controls"

"Sound's creepy" Charlotte said. I shrugged.

"Neither of us had a choise in the matter. Same with Mia. No doubt with the next person who pops along" I said. They both nodded.

"So you just came to give us a heads up incase this should happen to up" Peter asked. We all nodded.

"Jasper tried to decapitate us." Their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_They didn't think Jasper would do that to us,_ Carlisle said.

"If you look at it from his angle..." Mia began doubtfully. An odd silence fell around the group. I found myself kicking a rock about as i got bored.

"Do you know who it affects? A pattern?" Peter asked, looking at the two of us.

"I feel there is, but because there are only two of them, it's unpredictable of who will be next." Eleazar said stepping forwards.

"So it could any Vampire?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"Yes, as far as we know. That's why we're manually going to the vampires we know and warn them in case it should happen. " Esme said. They nodded, looking at each other.

"Should we as well, Spreading out will help but we must keep this away from Italy" We all shuddered at the meaning.

"Yes, please." Esme said, brightening.

"We'll be on our way." Peter said.

"Wait" Eleazar said, he pulled out a phone and threw it to him. Peter caught it. "Call us if you meet anyone like them or if one of you become like them or in an emergency." Nodding they both shot off. We all looked after them.

"So when did you join?" I asked turning to Leah.

"A few hours ago. We were parked an hour." She scoffed.

"Why? I don't think that was established properly." I asked.

"I was bored. Boys were annoying. I didn't tell them I was leaving so that might cause a disruption later but I am known to go off for weeks on end and not come back, though the pack link was there so they knew I was alright." She said off handedly.

_In other words she saw us and took a chance at taking off_. Carlisle muttered. I rolled my eyes and leant against the car.

"So the wolves know nothing about us?" Mia asked.

"No, Edward told us what happened. Most of the pack are on their side, though Seth and Me were more interested than them. I was patrolling the roads when I caught your lot scent. Edward think's Esme's joined you so he's taken over charge from Alice, much to her disagreement. Emmett is following Alice's order while Rosalie is following Edwards with Ren and Bella, Jasper's taken Alice's side after getting an earful from her." Leah continued, a smirk appearing on her face.

Carlisle winced, remembering the detached wrist. I cringed too.

"How many wolves are there?" Mia asked.

"Me, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Colin and Bradley"

"So the wolves who haven't imprinted, though the ones that have are immortal." I guessed. Leah winced at looked away. "Sorry" I said, wincing as i remembered her issues. Carlisle was saddened by what I knew of her but understood her reasoning.

"Yeah. So now what possessed bloodsuckers?" She said, changing the subject.

"Well we got a few more nomads to find, then heading over to the other covens. I'll phone Vampire Peter to make sure they know who we've talked to." Eleazar said, his eyes running down the list, highlighting Peter and Charlotte's name in neon yellow. We didn't know if they could develope another personality.

_Thank goodness they got a phone_, Carlisle commented. Feeling more relaxed about this. I agreed, looking over Eleazar's shoulder as well as Mia.

"Why are you wearing a white suit?" Leah asked, looking at my clothes.

"Something from my world, an invasion of body snatchers, seekers white suits, circles around the pupils"

"Nice" Mia grinned, a flash in her eye.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." I added. "I'll see if i can get the book online and you can read it. My daughter likes that book."

"You have a family?" Leah asked surprised.

"Why do people seem so surprised?" I said aspirated, throwing my hands in the air.

"Because they never thought about us having a life before." Mia commented dryly. Her mind miles away though. No doubt thinking of something white to dress in.

_Oh no,_ Carlisle disagreed, mentally face-palming. I snickered at him, gaining looks from the other but they ignored it.

" Rude" Leah commented with a glare to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Peter put on your bag, we're running now. The car will be noted as stolen when we hit the roads" Esme said, pulling the bag out the boot. I slung it ober my back but before I could take a few steps forwards, Leah collapsed suddenly to the ground.

I'm back guys. Sorry for no updates, I was stuck in an isolated cottage with no internet in France all week. The updates will be a little slow. I've started college so It may change. Please be patient, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia's POV

We all froze before Peter moved, as well as Esme. I stayed where I was, watching in concern. Eleazar stood next to me too.

Peter peeled back on of her eye lids, just to see a while ring form around her pupils. Cool.

_I don't see how,_ Carmen commented, though found it a little strange. I hadn't seen what I looked like yet. Peter let go of her eye lid before standing up.

"Okay, Lets take a few steps back, I don't want her to freak out if we're all crowded around her. though Mia, Eleazar you two stand over there, incase she runs. We don't want to play hide and seek." Peter said, pointing behind where Leah's body was. I nodded, shooting over to the designated area.

Esme stood behind Peter as he took a few steps back. Just then I heard her groan, her fingers twitching. slowly she opened her eyes, confusion in her face.

"Julia, nice of you to drop in" Peter said.

"Huh? Where am I? I was in new york a few minutes go?" She asked, sitting up slowly, blinking.

"Well, we're in a forest at the moment, but before you go all furry-ow- remember I'm Peter Facinelli." He rubbed his head from where Esme slapped him. She opened her mouth to say something but froze completely, her eyes glazing but then her hand shot to her head. Hearing Leah.

"She's going to freak out!" I stated in an undertone. Carmen saw that too, remembering my freaking out. I rolled my eyes.

"What is that?" Julia screeched. She looked desperate and she was shaking. Not to mention Peter was too close for comfort, and if she phased with him there...We both shuddered.

_Lets not think about that_, Carman suggested. I agreed. Though I saw Esme eyeing the distance between them too.

"Leah tell her whats going on" Peter said, frowning suddenly. She froze again.

"We told Leah everything she needed to know" Eleazar said, looking concerned. "It'll be easier I think now."

I nodded, It would have so much easier if Carmen knew before hands.

_But I didn't,_ Carmen replied. I was a bout to retort then-

"Oh" Julia said suddenly, breaking me out of our internal and almost argument. Her gaze flicked to each of us, settling on Peter since he was the closest to her.

slowly she uncurled and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down.

"Julia" Peter said, stepping forwards again, his face concerned. She glanced up.

"Hi" She said becoming shy.

"It's alright, He said, taking a step forwards.

"But you're in a coma?" She questioned. Peter grimaced at the remembrance.

"You are too. And Mia?"

"Mia?" she looked to me, surprised.

"When did you go?"

"Yesterday?" I answered, walking towards. She wrinkled her nose. I did too, her scent was what the book described. Wet Dog.

_And we have to live with it,_ Carmen commented.

"You stink you know that." Julia said, stepping back.

"You're just as bad." I commented, plugging my nose.

"How rude"

"Girls" Esme interrupted. Julia instantly when back to her shell.

"She'll be fine, Just need to get us to you and Eleazar like Mia." Peter said, looking at them both. I looked away. I hadn't spoken to Eleazar directly, much to Carmen's annoyance.

Eleazar nodded, carefully approaching me and Julia.

"So where to?" I asked, putting an arm around Julia. She flinched from the coldness but let my arm stay.

"Well, we're going to run north and see if we can cross any others. Peter will text if he's got news and who he's told, Avoid Italy so we don't run into the Volturi."

"Christ." Julia commented, looking slight bemused.

"And...you're going to have to Phase." Peter added.

"What? Why? Can't I stay like this?"she looked down herself.

"Do you really want one of us to carry you? I'm pretty sure Leah doesn't" I said. She paused then her shoulders slumped.

"Fine." I suddenly felt myself being yanked back, just as She blurred then the sound of tearing. Her paws landing where I had stood. The wolf shook her fur out, though toppled over into a heap.I looked to see Esme, helping Peter up, having done the same thing with him.

"Thanks" I said shyly to Eleazar.

_Yes!_ Carman cried, taking me by surprised, a shot of pain when up the front of my head.

"Ow" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" Eleazar asked.

"She's very loud." I grumbled. She laughed. "Now she's laughing about it."

Eleazar's lip twitched upwards.

Julia whined, her paw raised to her head, trying to rub it.

"She's mad you ruined her clothes" I asked, looking to the wolf. She nodded her huge head. trying to get up but wobbled.

"I got a few clothes." Peter said, pointing to the bag behind him. "They're freshly bought and I haven't worn them."

She nodded again, taking a few steps forwards, not use to her new form of body. She lent dangerously to my side, So i bounded forwards and pushed her back upright, ignoring the sounds from Eleazar and Carmen.

Julia studied before she began to trot around carefully, gathering speed. she stopped with a wolfish grin.

"Hey Julia." Esme asked,

The wolf looked to her. Even as a wolf, her eyes still had a ring around them.

"Can you hear the other pack?" She asked, Julia paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"Our presence must shut off the connection. Much like gifts that won't work on us" Peter mused in interest.

"Are we going?" I questioned, getting impatient.

"Yeah yeah" Peter grabbed his bag and pulled it on, the others got a few its and pieces before setting the car alight and we all shot off as the engine exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter's POV

We came across Mary and Randal at the same time, though they were completely shocked but were open minded. I noticed Mary was peering at us one by one. A calculating look appearing in her red eyes.

_Maybe she's thinking of a pattern_, Carlisle suggested thoughtfully. I shrugged, not seeing any pattern.

"So..what? All the ungifted vampires are becoming possessed?" I froze, so did the others, Julia next to me suddenly shrank back to human form in shock. Without looking or thinking, I stepping in front of her, pulling off my bag and threw her an over large T-shirt and pants.

"Ungifted?" I questioned. We all looked to each other.

"Just a suggestion, but my looking at you two and the wolf girl, I think it'll affect the female wolf too." Mary said, confounded that we didn't guess.

"NO she's right." Eleazar said, " Gifted vampires have a different aura to no gifted vampires."

Carlisle wanted to translate something. "Gifted Vampires have a space in their head that's filling with their gift, or something like that. Ungifted vampires don't have that." I translated.

"So whatever reason, we are occupying that space?" Mia asked, frowning.

"Appears so. Gifts are used 24/7. LIke Alice's ability's. Her minds constantly filled with visions, if Ashley was to inhabit her now, they would both wouldn't cope." I said, "A. because Alice's head is so filled with stuff, and B. Ashley would have no idea what was going on, how to work her visions, how to make sure how to stay sane."

They nodded in agreement.

_Never thought of that_, Carlisle concluded after a moment, wining suddenly as he recalled Alice's past from my head. _She really went though that? how could her father do that? But it make sence for Alice to alway have her visions. She knew how to deal with it all her life, this Ashley wouldn't. _

"Great, so we have a 50 50 chance of being possessed." Randal said, though i detected he was happy forwarned.

"Yes. We've got several cell phones incase one of you were to be like us," Mia said. We had stopped and bought lots incase.

"So if we find ourself like you, have this person call you and wait for you?" Mary asked, holding her hand out for the phone. Mia threw them both one.

"Yes. Toni Trucks plays you Mary, and Bill Tangradi plays you Randal. Just so we cover everything." They both nodded, taking a phone before disappearing off in different directions. Just then I heard Julia groan from the ground.

"You covered?" I asked, not turning around. I didn't want to risk it.

"Wait" I heard the sound of fabric moving before Julia said do. Her hands to her temples.

Her face held a scowl with slight pain. Bad headache.

_I don't know who to feel sorry for,_ Carlisle mused, wincing. I could see where this was going. I agreed with him all the way.

"YOu okay?" Esme asked, turning and approached her. I turned to see her dressed in my overly large shirt and loose pants.

"Bad headache, She's so loud" She buried her head into her knees.

"Ouch" Mia commented, wincing.

"So louder the thoughts of either one of them, you get headaches?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah." I said, scowling slightly. "A right pain in the head" Mia chuckled at the intended pun.

"Oh another thing," Mia, suddenly grinning. I instantly knew what she was gong to say. I nodded to her. she turned to the others. "When we sleep we found each other in a subconscious plane, Carmen and Carlisle a separates form there too, me and Peter." she gushed, the other three frowned.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked.

"in other words, when we sleep, we can have a conversation with each other without inhabiting a body. We're separate. Like all of our consciousness is projected into a plane or something."

Eleazar rose an eyebrow, then suddenly looked disappointed.

_He want's to talk to Carmen, but not through Mia._ Carlisle sighed sadly for his friend.

"Sounds interesting. I'm guessing Julia and Leah will join you." Esme said, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Really?" Julia perked up. "Interesting." She began looking thoughtful.

"What's it like?" Esme asked again. i noticed we had began walking again.

"Peaceful actually, because it's a subconscious thing, we could dream up a new place. From a wheat field, to a breach, I'm guessing it could be any size and can look like anything we want." I said, suddenly wondering where we would end up next.

_I'll like to go to that beach again._ Carlisle said, _I think Leah would like that too, beaches calm her plus it will be a beach she wants._

"Sounds nice." Esme signed wistfully.

"At least Carlisle and Carman can interact with each other" Eleazar said, a fake smile on his frowned.

"Hey, give us all a break." Julia snapped, glaring at the vampire. "We all were forced into having our consciousness into a body that's a whole universe away. Our real bodies are currently in a coma in a hospital and we have no bloody way of knowing if we're ever going back. We have lives. I don't want to stay here forever and live through Leah." She walked past me and the others. Eleazar looked stunned by her words. But I knew were true.

I had been ripped away from my family with no warning and put into Carlisle's for no apparent reason. He had a family who here now come to hate us, though i was the main reason. I just wanted to go home to my children.

_It's not fair_, Carlisle whispered. _I don't want this either but we have to get word around. We need to call Peter and Charlotte. They need to know._

But as Carlisle said this, i heard the phone go off in my pocket.

I picked it up instantly. It was Charlotte. she seemed hysterical.

"It's peter" She cried.

"What happened?" I asked, us both concerned.

"I don;t know, one minute we were running the next he just was lying face down on the ground."

"Has his eyes got a ring around them?" I asked, drawing the attention to me from the others. I saw Julia mouth to Mia who shrugged.

"Wait-yes!" replied Charlotte.

"Okay, you know what that means."

"He's possessed." SHe said weakly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But make sure he doesn't run, try to talk to him. He'll go by the name Erick Odom now."

"Kay" she sniffled.

"Where are you? We'll come." I spared a glance to the others who nodded.

"Vancouver."

"Specific" I asked again.

"Lizard lake" She replied before hung up. I didn't get to tell her about the pattern

"Erick's coming?" Julia asked.

I nodded, Mia grinned before looking sheepish.

"Yeah."

Esme sighed, "We best be going." Nodding Julia rushed into the bushed to phase without tearing the clothes.


End file.
